


Loyalty Over Royalty

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Kylo knows that he needs Hux if he is to successfully run the First Order, but Hux isn't particularly loyal to him. To get him on side Kylo offers him a promotion, and maybe something more.





	Loyalty Over Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com): _Kylux prompt: Hux and Kylo’s conflict is escalating even tho they both know that in order to succeed, they need one another. They try, they really do, but their mutual disdain overrides their intellectual push to be civil. They decide to “cheat”, to force themselves into forging a bond in the quickest way known to men - by having sex._

“General, this is getting out of hand,” Kylo says one day; having called General Hux to a meeting in the throne room. Earlier today he had been skimming Hux's surface thoughts, and he overheard the General plotting to overthrow him. He should just execute the traitor and be done with it, but as much as it pains him to admit it, he needs Hux. He had always written the General off as a useless sycophant; a jumped up military brat with no real experience of battle. How wrong he had been. The more he found out about the real day-to-day running of his military, the more his respect for Hux grew. As far as he could tell, there was no suitable candidate ready to replace him; Hux was invaluable. 

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Supreme Leader,” Hux replies, in a manner that Kylo can only hear as smug. The General really is testing his patience today. But Kylo had something he wanted to say, and he wouldn't be put off by Hux's attitude.

“You are a very capable military leader, and the Order would be far worse off without your talents.” Hux gives a humble bow of his head, and Kylo notices a faint red flush across his high cheekbones. Kylo smirks as he continues, “however, if a lesser officer were to think the things you have been thinking, I would have removed their head by now, and thrown it out an airlock.”

The colour drains from Hux's face, and he drops to his knees. _That's more like it_ , Kylo thinks. “Supreme Leader, have mercy,” Hux says; his tone now full of fear. Kylo gets up from his throne, and walks at a leisurely pace towards the frightened General; deliberately drawing the process out so he can watch Hux squirm. Once he stands in front of Hux he firmly grabs his chin and forces his head up to meet his gaze. Hux swallows hard, and stares back; trying to look braver than Kylo knows he feels.

“They were just foolish, idle thoughts, I would never act on them, the Order means too much to me to jeopardise it now!” Hux says in a slightly slurred voice, as he tries to talk around the iron grip Kylo has on his jaw. Kylo turns Hux's head from side-to-side to study him, then lets go with a slight shove. Hux wobbles slightly, but does not fall. 

“This puts me in a rather difficult position,” Kylo muses; pacing up and down in front of the kneeling General. “Snoke put in a lot of effort to make sure we were always in conflict; he hurt and humiliated us both, and made sure we were always competing for his praise. He set us against each other, because he knew that together our talents could one day outstrip his own.” Kylo stops pacing now, and assesses Hux again; and sees a spark of understanding. 

“With your skills in leadership and military strategy, and mine in close combat and the force, we could become unstoppable.” Hux is staring at him now, with wide eyes, almost unbelieving. “We owe it to the galaxy to put aside our petty hatred and mistrust, and become the leaders we were meant to be,” Kylo finishes. Hux seems to be frozen in place now; hardly daring to breath. He skims Hux's mind and finds it working away so fast he can barely understand any of it; but he feels Hux's pride and hunger radiating off him, and a small amount of reluctance. Kylo is close to getting through to him, he just needs an extra push; something to make him feel valued.

“Snoke insulted you by giving you the responsibilities of a higher rank, without allowing you to hold the title you deserve. I would not do such a thing,” Kylo says; filling his words with sincerity. “Put aside your plotting and I will grant you the title of Grand Marshal, as you deserve.” 

Hux gasps at that; and Kylo can so clearly see his desire. “I will serve you loyally, Supreme Leader,” Hux says proudly; and he bows his head to Kylo. 

“Armitage Hux, I pronounce you Grand Marshal of the First Order; our fleets and armies are yours to command,” Kylo announces to the empty room. “Stand.” Hux gets to his feet and Kylo shakes his hand; then the strangest thing happens, something so unusual that he is taken aback. Hux smiles. Not that self-satisfied smirk he does when something goes his way, but a straight up, legitimate smile. It makes him look younger somehow, as if a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders; it's stunning. 

“You're going to look great in white,” Kylo says, smiling back. The flush on Hux's face is back now; he's practically glowing. It is amazing how much of a difference a little praise and recognition changes Hux's entire demeanour. Maybe Snoke would have got better results out of him if he had given him a little encouragement; instead of throwing him around in front of his subordinates. Kylo winces internally as he remembers how, at the hight of his anger, he had done the same. _Never again_ , he thought. 

“After everything we've done to each other,” Hux breathes; hardly daring to voice his concerns. “We can't just get over that at the drop of a hat; trust takes time to build.” Kylo smiles again with a hint of a leer. He has a plan for that too, although it is a plan that Hux would be able to reject without consequence if he chose. Thinking about how Hux might react to this idea almost makes him laugh.

“There is a quick way to forge a bond, if you are willing,” Kylo says. Hux frowns slightly; clearly trying to figure out what Kylo is getting at.

“What exactly are you proposing?” Hux asks. 

“We should have sex,” Kylo tells him. Hux takes a step back and gasps; clearly shocked by the idea. His mind is ruining fast again as he tries to come up with an answer. “No harm will come to you if you refuse; you have my word on that.”

Hux seems to relax at that, and the corners of his mouth turn up in the start of a smirk. He looks Kylo up and down now, as if assessing him, then comes to a decision. “Why not,” Hux says; grinning. Kylo closes the gap between them and pulls Hux into his arms in one swift movement, causing Hux huff in surprise, then he grabs Kylo's hair and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. Kylo moans into Hux's mouth; the ferocity of the kiss is a complete shock to him. He digs his fingers into Hux's back to hold him closer as they continue to kiss, and Kylo swears he can feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against him. 

“Was it the Grand Marshal thing that got you going?” Kylo asks breathlessly, with a hint of amusement. 

“Go to hell,” Hux replies. He bites Kylo's lip and grinds his hips against him, making them both moan in unison. One of Hux's hands slides down Kylo's back and rests on his arse, before giving it a little squeeze.

“Maybe we should take this to my quarters, before you get too excited,” Kylo says; chuckling slightly. Hux pulls away reluctantly and rolls his eyes. 

“You don't want me to fuck you on your throne, Supreme Leader?” Hux asks with a wicked grin on his face. Kylo whines and kisses Hux again; blood rushing to his dick as he genuinely entertains the idea. Hux laughs softly, his breath ghosting over Kylo's skin, “you're actually considering it” he says smugly. “As much as I would love to do that, you're right, we should take this somewhere more private.”

With that Hux disentangles himself from Kylo and marches towards the tubolift at the other side of the room; leaving Kylo to hurry after him. The doors close behind them and Hux shoves Kylo against the wall; attacking Kylo's neck with his mouth, and sliding a hand down the front of his trousers. Kylo leans back against the wall and lets Hux have his way with him; gasping as Hux wraps a hand around his dick. He was surprised that Hux had taken to the idea so quickly, and that he was so domineering with his affections. When he had imagined how this would play out, he'd pictured Hux being more tentative; he'd expected he would have to take the lead. The surprise was a most welcome one. 

The next moment the turbolift sounded an alert to tell them they had reached the correct level, and Hux pulls away immediately. Not a hair on Hux's head is out of place as they walk to Kylo's quarters; the same cannot be said for Kylo himself, and he hopes they don't run into anyone on the way. He supposes he could just wipe their minds, but doing that takes concentration, and he is a little distracted at present. 

They reach the room without incident, and Kylo taps in his override code and opens the door. Hux follows him inside, and Kylo leads him to the bedroom. They kiss again briefly, before Hux gives him a little shove; it's not enough to push him over, but he understands Hux's intent and lies down on the bed with his feet still on the floor. Kylo watches intently as Hux throws his greatcoat and gloves away, kicks his boots off, and hops up onto the bed to straddle Kylo's hips.

Kylo can't help but moan as their dicks rub together through their clothes, and when Hux rolls his hips it just makes it worse. He wants to kiss Hux again; his mouth is so delicious, he can't believe he's spent the last five years not being able to kiss it. What a waste. He is also desperate to get Hux out of his clothes. It's a tough choice, but Kylo elects to start undoing Hux's uniform jacket. He fumbles with the fastenings, so Hux helps him out, and he slips elegantly out of the jacket; throwing it onto the floor. A second later his vest follows suit. Kylo is honestly surprised that he would do such a thing; he had half expected Hux make him wait while he folded his clothes in a neat little stack. Hux really is full of surprises.

With Hux now sitting upright on his lap, his chest bared, Kylo props himself up and takes one of Hux's nipples into his mouth. Hux moans as Kylo lightly nibbles the delicate pink flesh, and he runs his fingers through Kylo's hair. “I can't get over how soft your hair is,” Hux sighs. “Can I pull it?”

“I'd like that,” Kylo replies; letting go of Hux's nipple. Hux grabs two handfuls of Kylo's thick hair, and slowly pulls it backwards, increasing the pressure gradually. Kylo's head falls back, and he's too aroused to be embarrassed by the whining noise he lets out. Hux pulls a little harder and Kylo can feel his dick twitch in his trousers; he's breathing heavily and painfully aware of how much clothing he's still wearing. He removes the belt at his waist, but he can't remove his shirt until Hux lets go.

“Hux, I need to- I need-” Kylo whimpers. Hux figures out what he needs right away, and releases his hair, before pulling Kylo's shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Now that they are both topless, Kylo pulls Hux against him, their bare chests finally touching, and he kisses him deeply. Hux wraps his arms around Kylo's neck, and starts rolling his hips again. The friction is no where near enough, and Kylo is getting frustrated; he needs to feel Hux's dick naked against his own. 

He's practically panting against Hux's mouth now, and he starts unfastening Hux's jodhpurs. When he manages to slip a hand inside to grab Hux's dick, he makes the most beautiful moan Kylo has ever heard. It's not too loud or harsh, and nothing about it sounds forced; it's just the sound of genuine arousal and desire, and it makes Kylo's head spin. A moment later Hux gets up and hurriedly finishes undressing; leaving Kylo to admire his naked form at last. 

Hux looks slimmer than he had imagined, his delicate form at odds with the patterns of scarring that adorn his skin. He knows Snoke had been hard on him, but some of these scars look ancient. Kylo had assumed he knew everything there was to know about Hux, but the truth is he's barely scratched the surface. “Are you just going to sit there staring?” Hux asks, bemused. 

“You're gorgeous,” Kylo tells him honestly. Hux blushes slightly and he almost looks uncomfortable. That reaction is very interesting, but perhaps something to explore another time. Kylo, still sitting on the end of the bed, gets hold of Hux's hips and pulls him closer so he can dip his head and lick along the underside of Hux's dick. Hux moans again, and places his hands on Kylo's broad shoulders to steady himself; while Kylo wraps his fist around the base of Hux's dick and sucks the rest into his mouth. 

“Fuck. Kylo,” Hux gasps. “You're really good at this.” Kylo just hums and carries on bobbing his head, taking Hux even deeper into his mouth, and sliding his tongue around the head. Hux tangles his fingers into Kylo's hair again, but doesn't pull this time; he just lets him go at his own pace. 

“St-stop,” Hux whines after a while, and pulls Kylo's hair to get him off his dick. Hux breaths deeply, as if he's trying to catch his breath, and Kylo smirks up at him; pleased to have elicited such a reaction. The next moment Hux drops to his knees to unfasten Kylo's boots, and he yanks them off almost viciously; again he throws them aside without even looking where they land. 

“So messy,” Kylo chastises mockingly.

“Shut up,” Hux replies with a grin. He's back on his feet now and undoing Kylo's hight-waisted trousers. Kylo is out of patience now; he needs to be free of the confines of his trousers now, so he stands up and quickly removes them along with his underwear. He breathes a sigh of relieve as his dick bounces free and stands against his abdominal muscles.

Hux gives him a long look up and down, then stares into Kylo's eyes with a look of pure desire. “I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe on my cock,” Hux tells him. Kylo feels his dick twitch again at the intensity of his words. “Get on the bed and lie on your back.”

Kylo is all too eager to do as he's told, and he gets on the bed immediately. “There's a bottle of slick in the bed-side table,” Kylo says; pointing to the draw. He gets settled on his back as Hux stalks around the bed to retrieve the slick. When Hux crawls onto the bed with the bottle, Kylo opens his legs to let Hux kneel between them. 

“Lift your hips up for a second?” Hux asks. Kylo presses his feet into the mattress and lifts his hips, and Hux slides a pillow under his arse, so when he lies back down his hips are elevated. “Better,” Hux says with a nod. Kylo makes an impatient whine and opens his legs even further. Thankfully he doesn't have to beg, as a moment later Hux pours out generous amounts of slick and starts to massage Kylo's rim. 

“Hux, get on with it,” Kylo whines. 

Hux tuts at him and gives him a sly smirk. “Impatient,” Hux says, as he slides his index finger all the way inside Kylo's velvety hole; making Kylo moan and squeeze his eyes shut. Hux works his finger inside him, twisting and curling until he eventually finds his prostate. Kylo's hips jerk upwards and he gasps when Hux starts to massage that spot inside him. Soon Hux is adding a second finger and working them in and out together; scissoring and twisting as he goes. 

Kylo encircles Hux's waist with his legs as he moans, and tries to press his hips down against Hux's fingers. When Hux removes his fingers Kylo lets out of frustrated huff; watching Hux slick up his dick with hungry eyes. With one hand Hux cups the underside of one of Kylo's thighs and pushes it up against his chest; opening him up ready for him. Kylo wraps his other leg around Hux's waist, as Hux holds his dick and rubs the head around Kylo's rim teasingly. 

“Fuck,” Kylo curses; trying to pull Hux in with his leg. His forehead is already damp with sweat, and he needs Hux inside him right this instant. “Just fuck me,” Kylo whines. With that Hux stops teasing and sinks his dick into Kylo; gasping at the feeling of the tight heat of his hole. As Hux slides the rest of the way in, he leans over Kylo's chest to cup his cheek and kiss him deeply. Kylo gasps into Hux's mouth and kisses back; opening his mouth to let Hux's tongue explore. 

Hux is fully seated now, but he doesn't start moving, he just focuses on kissing; giving Kylo all the time he needs to adjust to the intrusion. Kylo is glad of that; he hasn't done this for a while and the stretch feels intense. As they continue kissing Kylo runs his fingers through Hux's hair and strokes his other hand up and down his back, while Hux uses his thumb to stroke Kylo's cheek. This was supposed to be a quick fuck to ease some tension, Kylo thinks; maybe they shouldn't be being so gentle with each other. But he has to admit he's enjoying the intimacy of it all.

They break the kiss a moment later, but Hux stays close and murmurs; “are you ready?” Kylo wraps both his legs firmly around Hux and rolls his hips. “Yes,” he says. Hux sits up a bit and holds Kylo's hips as he starts to move; thrusting sharply against Kylo's prostate. Kylo throws his head back and closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of being fucked. Gradually Hux picks up the pace, snapping his hips harder and harder; making Kylo gasp with every thrust. 

When he opens his eyes again Hux is looking at him so intensely, his face flushed with effort; panting and groaning. Kylo moans at the sight of him; he never dreamed he'd see Hux looking such a mess, and it's incredibly arousing. He wraps his hand around his own dick and strokes himself in time with Hux's thrusts. “Do you want me on my hands and knees?” Kylo asks; gasping. 

“No,” Hux growls. That one word sounds so possessive, it makes Kylo moan. “I need to see your face when you come,” Hux finishes; driving home his point with a hard thrust. Kylo whines at that, and brings Hux in for another kiss. It's such a messy, sloppy kiss, with both of them gasping into each other's mouths, but Kylo can't bring himself to care, he's so close. Hux snaps his hips even harder and pulls a handful of Kylo's hair; eliciting more moans from the other man. He squeezes his dick tighter and pumps it even faster, trying to keep up with Hux. Kylo is surprised at Hux's stamina; he doesn't show any signs of slowing down.

“Shit,” Kylo shrieks. He's coming now, and it's so intense, so much better than he's had in a long time. His abdominal muscles tense and shake and he screws up his face in pleasure; gasping and moaning with abandon. He hears Hux groaning above him; feels his hips jerking and shaking as he reaches his crescendo. Kylo is panting hard now, and he opens his eyes to watch Hux's face as he comes. 

“Oh Kylo, oh hell,” Hux whines; burying his face against Kylo's neck. Kylo feels the vibrations of Hux's last moan against his neck, before he flops down on Kylo's chest, utterly spent. They're both panting now, lying on top of each other; neither man wants to move. Eventually Hux sits up and pulls his softening dick out of Kylo, then rolls to the side and lies next to the other man on the mattress.

“Wow,” is the only thing Kylo can think to say. Hux lets out an exhausted little laugh that sounds so fond it makes Kylo's head spin. He leans over and kisses Hux again, without the urgency of the kisses they had already shared. If this warm sated feeling is anything to go by, then there's no way that Kylo is going to let this be the one time thing as he had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
